Find Me
by keenbeanz
Summary: They were talking; she had never talked as much too any one let alone a boy. But there she found herself, mesmerised by his bright green orbs. ONE SHOT PERTEMIS, hints of Percabeth.


**Yeah so a little earlier than I expected but her it is, hope you enjoy**

**I won't deny it, this sucks**

**Anyway **

**I do not own PJatO or HoO **

They were talking; she had never talked as much too any one let alone a boy. But there she found herself, mesmerised by his bright green orbs.

At first he ran into her by accident, but then she found herself looking for him and wanting to be found by him, whenever she heard the Architect was visiting she knew he would be there with her and her heart would flutter.

She smiled when she saw him; he was smiling and waving to her, as he walked towards one of the gardens, his favourite garden.

The reason, because it was the only one with a water fountain.

He would sit there for a few minutes until she would just so happen to stop by. She would watch with fascination as a smile would spread across his face lighting up his eyes, he would stand and bow to her and sit back down watching her every move.

To be honest she enjoyed it when _he _looked at her.

It made her feel important, wanted and _loved._

But she knew like the others he would never be hers. He was destined to toy with their emotions, to pull their heart strings.

He ran his fingers through his black hair and would smile slightly when, she would ask about camp, and blush when she asked about, _her, _the architect.

They would talk for hours until _she _would come and take him away.

He would smile genuinely this time; his eyes would sparkle as he looked past her, on to the architect, his girlfriend.

He would look back at her a kind apologetic smile would appear on his face.

That's when she realised.

He never really saw her for her, only for company, that's all she was to him someone to talk to when he was lonely.

But didn't she seek him out, she looked for him, he never looked for her.

She didn't want to admit it but she was like her family and many other girls, she was falling for the hero of Olympus.

Then he disappeared she remembered her father forcing them to stay on Olympus, not to look for _him,_ but she could tell he was a worried as the rest of them.

She sent her huntresses to look for him; he couldn't have gone too far, who can disappear like that, and not be found by any mortal, or god.

Then he stumbled out from Lupa's pack and told to head straight for camp Jupiter, they had been allowed to leave Olympus, when she ran into him, his once youthful, joyful green orbs, know a dull and almost colourless green filled with doubt and confusion, with the hint of determination she found so attractive in him.

She watched him from a distance as he time and time again defeated the gorgon's only to have them reappear and hour or so later, and the hunt would continue.

But he found a way to dispose of him, and she thought perhaps her sister was wrong and that he wasn't so much like his father, that behind his looks and strength there was a brain.

Each day she found herself thinking of him.

Wanting him to hold her, instead of the _Architect. _

But she had made a vow, one that she had enforced on others, she could not just break it, she would be a failure of a daughter, sister, friend and mentor.

But every night in her dreams she found herself breaking her vows again and again, and enjoying every second of it.

Then the day came when they defeated Gaea, the day he was offered something that should have only been offered once, that had only ever been offered once.

Then he looked at her, the _Architect._ And she knew what his answer would be, she knew he would decline, but when the words left his mouth, the pain was as bad as being stabbed in the heart, she wanted to run away and cry, to never return, to just keep running.

But then he looked at her and smiled, and she felt better.

He had never smiled at any god like that before, not even his father.

She felt pride that she was the one that could make him smile like that, especially since she had done nothing to deserve such a smile.

The party afterwards, held in the seven's honour made her want to cry in frustration.

He sat with _her _in his arms, while other gods and demi-gods went to talk to him. He smiled politely at all of them.

Throughout the night she wanted to talk to him, to see how he was, but he was either with _her, _or the other gods.

So she hung back talking to all of her hunters, watching them play pranks on the boys and the other campers.

Then she looked up and _he _was there, his bright smile making her want to claim him as her own. That's when she realised it,

He sought her out; he went to her, not the other way around.

And internally she did a dance.

"Hey, I was wondering why you didn't come over before?" he smiled at her his pearly whites almost blinding her.

They talked.

Like the old times.

And she was content.

Then he said goodbye and walked off with the other campers.

'I love you' she thought a tear trickling down her cheek. Unaware that he was thinking the same thing.

'I love you, _Artemis_.'

**And no I will not write this into a full story I shall let your imaginations come up with whatever you want to happen**

**Yeah hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review **

**Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
